Rablia: The Russell O'Neill Album
by Adrianne Boudreau
Summary: This is a series of Xovers that features Jack,Sam,Jarod,Miss Parker, and the gang in the form of snapshots that piece together how several different people banned together to be a family.
1. Introduction

**

* * *

**

**Season I**

**[2003-2004**

* * *

**Welcome to the Rabilia Series!** Before we start, I just wanted to give you some information about this series. This is made up of a series of ficlets (snapshots), of scenes between my favorite Television, and Literacy characters interacting together as friends and family. The ficlets are manily out of chronologically order, I write them as the inspiration hits. And Please believe me that I deal in mostly unconventional parings. This series has been four and half years and many, many, drafts in the making. I want to thank all of you readers are out there for giving this series a chance and for the many people have supported me during the many obstacles that had almost stopped me from posting.

So enough, of the with all the prattle, on with the story.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Adrianne Boudreau.

P.S. Please check out the website, for wallpapers, avatars, extended scenes, and more! The URL is located in the 'homepage' section of my profile.


	2. 101: An Ocean Between Us

Dear Readers,

Welcome to the Rabilia Series. Before we start, I just wanted to give you some information about this series. This is made up of a series of ficlets (snapshots), of scenes between my favorite Television, and Literacy characters interacting together as friends and family. The ficlets are manily out of chronologically order, I write them as the inspiration hits. And Please believe me that I deal in mostly unconventional parings. This series has been four and half years and many, many, drafts in the making. I want to thank all of you readers are out there for giving this series a chance and for the many people have supported me during the many obstacles that had almost stopped me from posting.

So enough, of the with all the prattle, on with the story.

Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Adrianne Boudreau.

P.S. Please check out the website, for wallpapers, avatars, extended scenes, and more! The URL is located in the 'homepage' section of my profile.

UPDATE!: Both Ficlets 'An Ocean Between Us' and 'Swing, Swing' have been betad and corrected


	3. 102: Swing, Swing!

**1.02: Swing, Swing!**

_Sam Carter _

By Adrianne Boudreau

Part Of Rabilia: The Russell/O'Neill Album

**Summary:** Sam delusions is shattered when she finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her, and is up to Jack O'Neill to help comfort her.

A Snapshot…

* * *

* * *

**It was a typical late spring afternoon; the sun high in the sky, in** the height of the season's dominion over the year, as Sam Carter walked passed the pine trees, the glorious elegance of a thicket of redwoods, and oak trees. She tilted her short blonde head to the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun. She always loved springtime, loved to witness as nature woke from its deep long winter's sleep, producing the fragrances of different flowery scents which never failed to bring her tumultuous emotions to a peaceful halt.

She could not hold on the anger or the deep seeded bitterness in her heart, when she was surrounded by such beauty. The ugliness of man and world seemed always to fade away.

In her younger years, when her father used to disappoint her, when her mother had died, when the world seemed it most unaesthetic, she would run as fast as she could to the nearest park, or open field. Nature, along with her books, had been her only escape. And it served her well all those years ago.

Especially today.

After coming home from her strange experience on the Prometheus, the talks with the hallucinations of her teammates, her father, and, especially, Colonel O'Neill, along with the revelations there had made re-evaluated her life. And she found that even with her many accomplishments that her life was seriously lacking in the most important things. Like love and family. A girlish part of her yearned for the house with the picket fence, the perfect husband, and the children. So the astrophysicist decided to let go of her dreams of happily ever with Jack O'Neill, and instead she went out there, and opened her emotional walls, and decided to plunge into the dating pool again after her long hiatus.

It took no time at all, with the help of her nosy big brother to entangle herself with a man, her brother's college friend Pete Shanahan. He was a cute and single detective on the Denver PD, and he made her laugh.

And she had fun for a while.

Her friends, however, were not too excited over her new beau. They tried to hide it from her. Tried to be cheerful, and welcoming, yet she could see the look in their eyes that told her their true feelings of him. He was an intruder, and he was not really welcomed amongst their small makeshift family.

He was not Jack O'Neill, was not their version of her happily ever after. They figured that if there was anyone that could beat the Military Regulations and have a happy ending it would be them.

She firmly put away her illusions of a relationship with her commanding officer, and she was firmly working in reality, and stubbornly held on tight to Pete. She was determined to make this relationship work. Yet because of that reasoning it was two and half months into their relationships before she FINALLY noticed that something was wrong.

He would call and cancel for their dates, and she would not think anything of it, they both had pretty demanding jobs, and it didn't really mean anything. When she decided to go up there to surprise him for lunch, after canceling their dinner date the night before, when another earth-shattering emergency popped up, she found him talking to some curvy little brunette. When she asked Pete about the brunette, he basically told her that she was just a friend. And she had let that go, she had male friends and that didn't mean she was having sex with any of them. Sam was hell bent on not turning into the A typical jealous girlfriend.

Until she began getting mysterious phone calls.

Every time she picked up the phone, she would get only dead air for several moments, before hearing the piercing sound of the dial tone. Then there were the used condom wrappers in his pockets, and the scent of perfume on his collar.

For being such a hot shot detective, Pete was really, really sloppy.

It all culminated when she decided to surprise her lover. She had gone to Victoria's Secret earlier that day, spent a small fortune on lingerie and other unmentionables, packed her bag, and headed for Denver. What she found instead was her boyfriend of three and half months fucking that same brunette that she caught him talking to at the station.

Only friends, eh?

She inwardly gave a completely unladylike snort.

He tried to explain, but the little scene she walked in, basically said it all. So she did what she wanted to do since she caught sight of them.

She kicked him in his groin, and left him bawling on the floor, crying like a baby.

So here she was three days later, trying to figure out where she had gone wrong, the beauty of the park around her. As she walked farther down, she noticed an empty swing set. Wishing for a moment that she was not so grown up, such a responsible adult with the failure of her relationship, and the weight of the world (literally) draped on her thin shoulders.

She walked closer, and then after a long moment of internal arguments with herself, she sat down on the swing. The thick rubber of the swing was welcome against her skin. And she held on tight to the parallel chains, and pushed off. Up and Up she went. Enjoying the familiar feeling of weightlessness from the swing that she never appreciated while flying in one of the Goa'uld scout ships. The air rushing through golden hair, her cheeks flushed in childlike delight.

Unknown to her at the time, she was being watched ever so carefully. He was taking in every detail so he can engrave them into his memory. Something that he would carry when the world got a little too dark and narrow in his line of work, something that was entirely possible. The man stood there for a long time watching her, taking her in, the moments in time seemed to slip past him like grains of sand.

Finally he had enough, and was about to leave, when he heard her voice call out his name.

"Jack?"

Jack O'Neill gasped, and spun on his heel to meet her cornflower blue eyes. Surprised to hear her, of all people, call him by his given name, instead he sighed, and walked up to her.

"How's it going Carter?"

She stopped swinging, her heels digging into the gravel, and cocked her head.

"Why are you sneaking around here, Jack?"

He blinked at her again. What was up with THAT? No trace of the usual military decorum, no sirs, or Colonels. Just Jack...that was just a bit freaky, and a little disconcerting.

"What's with calling me Jack?"

"You answer my question, I will answer yours."

He gave a deep resigned sigh, and took a seat on the swing next to her.

"I...I heard about you and whatishisname, and decided to see if you were alright...happy now?" he mocked pouted. Which she was not going to even mention to him that she found absolutely adorable.

She gave him her patented 100 watt smile. "Yep, very."

"Now, Major Carter--"

"Stop that." she said softly.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"No Majors, No Colonels, No Sirs. Just Jack and Sam today. Can we just do that?"

He was a bit confused and bewildered at her uncharacteristic behavior, but he would do anything for her, anything to see her smile so he just gave a nod and sat down on the swing next to her.

"So you didn't answer my question Car...Sam?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in dismay. "I'm just tired, I guess. Tired of the games, tired of the rules, so very tired of failing and for once I just want to be free."

She looked so sad, so resigned, that a major part of him, that part that had loved her since the moment she walked in that briefing room almost eight years ago, wanted to just pull her into his arms and never let go.

For a long while they just sat there in silence, listing to sounds of the birds, the trees, the chirps from the grasshoppers going about their business in the nearby thicket.

And then the tranquil silence was broken, when Sam pushed off once again, swinging back and forth, faster and faster. It was minutes, or seconds, later--neither could tell, that Jack had joined her.

Doing something that he had not done in decades. Playing on the swing like he was eight years old again, and the only adult thought he had was 'did he have enough money to buy his favorite comic book?'

He shook his head, clearing of thoughts, and concentrated on swinging.

Swing, Swing.

Higher and Higher, Faster and Faster. The freedom of it brightened their souls. For that moment, frozen in time, there was no more pain, no more strife.

Just Happiness, and Liberty.

And Both had to admit it felt wonderful.

THE END.


	4. 103: Trail OF Tears

**1.03: Trail Of Tears**

_Mel Parker _

By Adrianne Boudreau

Part Of Rabilia: The Russell/O'Neill Album

**Summary:** After the fall of the Centre, a somewhat broken Mel gets help from a familiar face from the past.

A Snapshot…

* * *

The bright twinkling multi-colored light of dawn stretched out and touched Miss Parker's face as she drove along the highway. Pine trees seemed to litter the edge of the road in a type of greeting that gave her hope as to the end of her journey into the arms of long needed comfort from an old friend. Her topaz colored eyes were brighter than usual as she glanced at the rearview mirror trying to get a glimpse of one of her few reasons for living now.

In the middle of the backseat, strapped with infinite care, was a little boy no more than three years old with dark brown hair that fell dishevled to his little shoulders and his closed eyelids shielded his dark navy blue eyes in sleep.

Thomas-Kyle Parker.

Her somewhat neglected little brother. Another victim of the long list of her family's legacy--The Centre.

Miss Parker's eyes flickered back to the road and, for the first time since Blue Cove, her mouth twitched into a small smile. Several weeks ago, just after Jarod and she had gained the last of the puzzle piece to what was to be the end of the Centre, Angelo approached her about the danger concerning the littlest Parker. Lyle and Raines had big plans for the boy, plans to make him into another 'Jarod'. To truly start his training as a Pretender. The thought squeezed her heart tightly in a death grip. She had to get him out. So just like old times, Miss Parker, Jarod, and Angelo came together to plot and plan the rescue of her little brother.

Ironically enough finishing her mother's work in more ways than one.

The opportunity came on Christmas Eve.

The Centre had gone down to a skeleton crew, Lyle had gone on one of his little 'retreats', while Raines had gone to Africa three days earlier to meet with the Triumverate over approval of a new project that had the excecutives in the tower ga-ga with glee. Unfortunely for them, it was all a ploy set up by her and Jarod.

During the early morning hours, with the help of a mild sedative, Angelo smoothly smuggled the sleeping little boy into one of the unused tunnels that ran from one of the rooms in the sub-levels to the end of the Centre's property. Jarod had found that tunnel several weeks before he attempted to escape.

It was in a mutal decision between the two red-files that T.K., as Jarod came to call him, was to be taken to saftey to Ben's Inn in Maine until the Centre was offical done for, and no harm could come to him. Parker had stayed for a couple of days to get the boy settled and then headed back to the Centre with her Ice Queen mask firmly in place to hide the heartwrenching pain of leaving the little boy with her mother's former lover.

It was almost a month later when she had run from Blue Cove, grieving for the loss of everything that she held dear. Sydney, Broots, and her ever loyal sweeper Sam had gone into hiding. She probably wouldn't ever see them again. And then there was Jarod.

Her best friend, her enemy, her partner in crime.

The one constant in her world filled with secert and lies.

She had left him, it was for his own good and for hers. They had too much history, too much angst between them to ever make a true go at a relationship. Parker would never be accepted by his newly reunited family. She had hunted their precious son, and even though she for years pretended to be a cold hearted bitch, she couldn't rightfully intrude on that.

So she left and hurried to Maine to pick her brother up from Ben before heading out west. Desperate to find some solace from the only person, other than Jarod, Sydney, and Thomas, who ever made her feel human instead of some Centre pawn. The person who, when she was far away from Jarod's reach for ten years, she would send a quick letter or call and everything seemed so clearer.

Parker pulled off the highway and pulled into a Tiger Market© gas station just near the access road.

She sat back in her seat and sighed as she opened the glove box, grabbing a small envelope with a Pike's Peak stamp on the front. She caressed the edges of the envelope before she opened it. Inside there was just a short note on familiar expensive stationary:

Dear Mel,

I have recently moved, and I wanted you to have a key to the new place, that you can use whenever you need to. Please be careful, and I will talk to you soon.

Yours Truly,

S.E. Carter.

P.S. My new address is: 2315 Harrington Way

Colorado Springs, CO 32213

"Melly, where are we?" asked a small quiet voice from the back seat.

Parker's head turned to glimpse the dark blue eyes glaring back at her."We're in Colorado sweetheart."

He cocked his head, Parker could see the little wheels turning inside his brain. Imagery making her smile once again.

"Why, are we in Cull-orad-O?"

"We're going to meet a old friend of mine."

"Oh...okay."

"You stay here, I'm going to get some gas."

"Okay Melly."

It didn't take her long to fill her car up with enough gas to make to the trip to the Springs, before she was on the road again. She had thought about maybe stopping at a hotel for some much needed sleep, but something inside her told her to keep going. She was too close to her goal to stop now. So it was after many half-hearted attempts at sing alongs, stopping twice at fast food restaraunts before they passed Denver, and it was another hour when she gave a long sigh of relief as she passed the sign stating: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING COLORADO SPRINGS!

She then once again stopped at a gas station, consulted the road map, and without too much trouble pulled on to Harrington Way. In the background she could hear the quiet voice of T.K. singing 'The Wheels On The Bus.'

It was a pretty street filled with old Victorian and Colonial style houses, filled with typical middle class citzens. Many just coming home from work, kids playing on the sidewalks, and across the way was Milton Park. A somewhat decent sized park, it looked peaceful and inviting. She could imagine going there with T.K.

Parker unbuckled her seat belt, got out and began to help T.K. from his car seat. She was struggling with the aforementioned car seat when she felt a pat on her shoulder. She froze and gave her little brother a questioning look.

"Is this where you friend lives Melly?"

"Yep, and we are going to visit her."

"Is she nice?"

"She is very nice, and she'll just love you T.K."

"Really?"

She kissed him on the nose, making him wrinkle it in the adorable way that made her fall in love with the little tyke just a bit more."Really".

She finally won the war with the car seat, and picked him up and headed to the door. She gave a deep breath, then pushed the door bell twice, and waited for her friend with bated breath.

It was a long moment later when the door flew open to reveal a tall willowy short haired blonde woman, who had eyes the matching hue of blue as Parker. For a second there was a tension filled silence as the two women looked at each other. The blonde woman's eyes had gone wide, shock evident on her face, before a wide grin appeared slowly, and she embraced Parker in a hard hug.

"Melly, you hurting me," whined T.K.

The blonde woman quickly let go and looked at the little boy, quirking an eyebrow. "It seems things have changed?" she said.

Parker couldn't speak, she just stared. The emotions that have been boiling down and churning in her stomach since she left Blue Cove and Jarod began to erupt. Before she knew it T.K. was out of her arms and she was wrapped in the warm arms of the one person other than Faith that she could count on as the sister she always wanted and needed.

They stood there for a long while, with her crying on the front step of her long time friend, before she was able to speak. She looked into the identical eyes, cataloging the changes in the woman before her.

" I missed you, Sam."

Sam Carter smiled at her and shook her head in fondness. "I missed you too Mel."

THE END.


	5. 104: Where The Heart Is

1.04: Where The Heart Is

_Jarod Russell _

By Adrianne Boudreau

Part Of Rabilia: The Russell/O'Neill Album

**Summary:** The Russell family find a new home in a all too familiar place.

A Snapshot…

* * *

**Last Time On Rabilia: The Russell-O'Neill Album...**

* * *

_He sighed, shaking his head from his reverie. It was time to go to his new home, where his family awaited for him. He knew it was time to move on, but he couldn't help but feel hollow. He didn't want to move on without Parker. Yet once again she, and fate, gave him no other choice. _

_He picked up his shoes, and tracked his wet feet through the grainy sand. Leaving footsteps in his wake. And in the distance behind him lay the empty ruins of The Centre._

Now The Continuation...

* * *

**A large black Lincoln Navigator trailed off I-25 onto the access** road past the Air Force Academy, and then further past the famous Cheyenne Mountain Complex, just outside the city limits of Colorado Springs, further into the hills surrounding outside the little burg, directly in the middle between the city limits of Manitou Springs and Colorado Springs. The SUV turned into a little hidden lane that was marked only by a sign that said: HAVEN HILL LANE and wound slowly up a hill until they stop at a beautiful antiquated looking wrought iron gate with cursive double H's wrought in the middle.

The driver of the aforementioned SUV noticed a silver Honda Civic parked by the gate, a pretty perky looking blonde leaning against the car. A middle aged man with dark brown-black hair and equally dark eyes steps out of the car, greeting the woman with a calm handshake and a small smile.

"Mr. Russell, good to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too Laurel. And it's Jarod please."

"Okay, Jarod it is. So I have the final papers ready for you to sign, the copy of the deed, and the keys to the place and then it's all yours," she says as she hands him a manila folder and an expensive looking fountain pen. He takes a moment to look over the papers with a trained eye before quickly scrawling his John Hancock on the dotted line. She gives the papers a cursory look before gazing up at him with excitement in her eyes, her mind going over the figures that will quickly make up the highest commission she has made all year.

The realtor exchanged the folder for the deed and a set of nice gleaming new keys. After several minutes of unsuccessfully attempting to flirt with the new owner of the property, she gets into her car and drives off, particles of dust trailing behind the Honda.

Jarod stood silently, taking an appreciative look at his new property. It was definitely a sight to see and he couldn't help the satisfied smile on his face at his first permanent home. After years of strife and angst, everything seemed to be falling into place.

He hastily unlocked the gate and then climbed back in the car.

As he drove up the lane he noticed several apple trees that framed the road on either side before he caught sight of his new home.

It was a beautiful large house, a mansion if you really wanted to get specific, done in a French contemporary style that had a mixture of old world elegance and modern practicality, all of which spoke to Jarod. The color of the mansion was a soft dove gray, with deep brown roofs and turrets that gave the house the look of an old world castle. Over the large double doors of the front entrance was a tall set of triple arches made of gorgeous gray stone that complemented the exterior. The front lawn was overwhelmingly huge and went on for several acres. Not even a couple hundred feet from the door was a large fountain, within it a sculpture that he had commissioned from a local artist. The sculpture showed a form of the Greek myth Osinios, a story that was very representative of what he had become as an adult. He turned his gaze towards the forest of sorts surrounding the perimeter of the property, it seemed perfect with lots of breathing room to get lost in, but it also held a certain isolation that was definitely a favored value of the house that appealed to the man. Towards the back, even though he couldn't see it from his view point, he knew there was a large Olympic size swimming pool and hot tub.

He stopped and once again climbed out of the car. He opened the back door and helped a short slightly plump lady with long ginger colored hair, streaked liberally with gray, from the car--Margaret Russell. She was wearing a black hat with a wide brim, slightly large eyeglasses--with gold accents, a t-shirt, a vest, a long flowing matching skirt, and black waterproof boots. She gave The Pretender a small smile and kiss on the cheek before she began to take a calculating look at the mansion.

Next out of the car was a younger male, no more than late teens, very early twenties with dirty longish blonde hair that slicked back in a neat stylish cut reaching only an inch above his shoulders, that oddly enough suited him. His eyes were a deep hazel from the contacts he wore and he had very similar features to the older man. He gave his brother a wry look and shook his head. "Geeze, Bro. You don't do anything half assed, do you?"

" James Jayden Russell, I heard that!" admonished Maggie.

The youngest Russell gave a contrite look. "Sorry Mom."

His mother gave a curt nod of approval at the apology and turned her head back to the modern looking castle.

The owner of the new property turned his head at the sound of footsteps to his right. He saw his father--Major Charles Russell--a tall distinguished looking older man with short gray hair and similarly proud features, his stride long and sharp, which revealed more than anything else that he was ex-military.

Then the last two occupants got out of the SUV. A man and woman--Ethan Clausen & Emily Russell. Both had raven colored hair and dark brown eyes, which made them look like twins, even though they were only half-siblings and actually had a couple years age difference, both in their late twenties or early thirties.

The eldest Pretender's heart gave a big jump when his father gave him a playful slap on the back before he walked up to put an arm around his wife's waist and shake his head.

"So let's take a look around inside," cajoled Jarod, as he stepped up to the door and turned the key in the lock. Even though he had a walk through of the home not only a couple months earlier, he still walked into the house and entered the foyer with a mixture of trepidation and excitement, his family following behind him.

He walked a little further until he came into a hall with a large elegant staircase that stopped a story above them, splitting into two halls that led to the west and east wing. It was like something out of Gone with the Wind. His gaze fell on the set of double doors just past the staircase leading to the large old-fashioned sitting room. Then he turned his attention back to his family, the look on their faces making their opinion of the house known before any of them had made any comments.

"Whoa," exclaimed J.J. the first one to be able to speak past their frozen state of startled amazement.

"I second that thought," added Emily.

"God, Jarod, this is beautiful," said Maggie

"So why are you guys just standing around here for? Go, check out the house, pick out your rooms, and you should go check out the kitchen. Make note of anything you want added or taken out."

His family just stared at him for a long moment, none of them moving.

"Go on, guys!" he shooed them.

And suddenly all of them were moving, scattering like ants, going their separate ways as they looked over what was apparently the new Russell family home. Jarod took a seat at the bottom of the stairs, his mind wandering once again, going over and over the fact that he now had a home. He couldn't quite believe it. Finally a home that he can stay in as long as he wanted. No more floating from place to place, always having to watch his back. It was the start of a whole new chapter in his life, and he was partially happy and patially sad. For even with his family around him he was missing something...or more like someone. 'Don't go there Jarod,' he sighed inwardly.

Taking a long instant to pull his wayward thoughts back to the present, he almost missed the sound of his family trailing back from what he was sure was a very thorough investigation of the house. He turned around and gave them each a wry smile.

"Hey guys, did you like it?"

" The house is absolutely beautiful Jarod," his mother spoke in awe.

"It's pretty sweet place Jar."

"I like it, it has a certain homey feel to it."

"Son, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but isn't it just a tad...big for just the five of us?" Major Russell lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

His eldest son cocked his head and similarly answered with a slightly mischievous smile. "Yeah but I found it on my travels and had to have it. It was definitely an impulse buy."

His father chuckled. "I hate to break it to you, but you never do anything impulsive. You're notorious for having each step analyzed to point of insanity."

"True, True."

"So what's the real reason you bought this house, Jarod?" asked his mother smiling indulgently, her own eyebrows raised.

"Uh...what do you mean."

"Jarod you didn't just buy this house for no reason."

"Can't you just believe that I bought on impulse?"

"No," his family responded in unison.

"Geeze, what a way to gang up on a guy." Maggie just lifts a eyebrow and taps her foot impatiently on the hardwood floors. "Okay, I'll be straight with you. I bought this for the rest of the Centre refugees. I mean for Sydney, Angelo, Broots and his daughter to stay, maybe Michelle and Nicholas if they wanted to."

"WHAT?!" both mother and daughter shouted.

Ethan, J.J. & Major Charles were just looking awestruck at the Pretender.

"You can't be serious," the short statured red head said with her hands on her hips and her mouth narrowed into a thin line.

"I am, they are just as much victims as we are."

"But they were they were hunting us...hunting you all to take back to the Centre." Maggie said softly, her face full of worry for her newly reunited family.

"Mom, they may have done that, but do really think that they really had any choice? Could they really leave without the Centre targeting anybody that they loved, that we are the only who lost love ones because of the Centre? Sydney lost his twin brother Jacob and was separated from the love of his life and their son Nicolas because of the Centre. Broots and his daughter have been threatened more times than I can count on two hands. Angelo lost his sanity and his ability to live a normal productive life. They have all lost as much as we have and they deserve a place to be safe. This place is exactly what it was named for... a Haven, a place of peace for both my Centre family and my blood family to live."

Emily said coldly. "I can't believe you Jar...and what about Miss Parker. She chose this, hunting you for almost six years."

"If you think she had a choice in this, you are sadly mistaken."

"How can you--"

"Emily, darling, stop." Charles ordered sternly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Maggie shook her head, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "You're not going to even leave me the comfort of hating them, are you?"

"No, hate solves nothing, it just eats you up inside. I learned that a long time ago," responded Jarod quietly.

" I don't think I can be completely alright with the idea of having any contact with them, even less with them living here with us. I'll drop it for now, but don't you think we're not going to discuss this again young man," she warned.

"Thanks Mom." Jarod gave her a grateful hug. Thanking god that he got out of the argument relatively unscathed. He inwardly sighed, thinking it's about time to change the subject back to the problem at hand. Lucky for him J.J. was the one to break the ice.

"So are we really going to live here?"

"Yeah, if you want to...I mean I can get refund and find a smaller place--"

"NO!" objected Ethan loudly.

Everyone turned to the usually quiet and withdrawn member of the family, gobsmacked.

"Uh, Ethan?"

"I mean no, I kinda like it, and your mother told me that we'll be safe here," he said in his usual soft voice.

The four other members of the Russell family looked at each other, and then at Ethan.

"We'll stay." agreed Maggie, Major Charles, Emily, and J.J., somewhat reluctantly.

Jarod jumped up and excitedly hugged his mother and father, then his brothers and his sister.

"I can't believe it. After all these years we're all together and we're finally home."

**THE END.**


	6. 105: CBS Part I

**1.05: Conversations Between Siblings Part I **

_Sam Carter [Mel Parker _

By Adrianne Boudreau

Part Of Rabilia: The Russell/O'Neill Album

**Summary:** We find out the truth behind Mel & Sam's friendship, and Mel comes clean about what really happened at the Centre.

* * *

**Last Time On Rabilia: The Russell-O'Neill Album...**

* * *

_She couldn't speak she just stared. The emotions that have been boiling down, churning in her stomach since she left Blue Cove and Jarod began to erupt. And before she knew it, T.K. was out her arms, she was wrapped in the warm arms of the one of other person other than Faith, that she could count as a sister she always wanted and needed. _

_They stood there for a long while. Her crying on the front step her long time friend, before she was able to speak. She looked into the identical eyes, cataloging the changes in the woman before her._

_" I missed you, Sam."_

_Sam Carter smiled at her, and shook her head in fondness. "I missed you to Mel."_

Now the Continuation...

* * *

**Sam sat down at the oval cherry wood table and a steaming hot** mug of coffee in her hand. Her wheat colored hair titled back in contemplation of her the equally tall brunette friend sitting across from her--her own coffee had sat there cold, and untouched. Her head cradled in her hands. Her whole body rigid with obvious tension.

The woman before her had changed more than she could understand, far from the caring, sometimes bossy, nosy to a fault teenager she had been back in the day. Miss Parker had been a godsend to her twenty years ago, when a motherless, and alone, Samantha Carter had been dragged to Germany. When her father had been stationed there in the late seventies, and her big brother Mark had opted to stay in the states, since he had decided to go MIT in Boston, far away from his estranged Military father, abandoning already isolated baby sister. In the end, to add to all of this, she had ended up in going to high end all boarding school, to her horror of her sixteen-year-old self.

There she met an equally bossy, equally abandoned and isolated brunette that went only by 'Miss Parker'. She had been everything that Sam wished she could be. Graceful, beautiful, powerful, with an aura that spoke of 'don't fuck me with me.' Miss Parker had ruled the school with an iron fist, she was every girl wanted to be, and every red-blooded male wanted to be with. Meanwhile, Sam had been the awarkard geek, tall and gangly, and uncomfortable in her skin. Most of the multi national students, all from wealthy backgrounds made her feel so small, so insignificant in school, and she couldn't fit in. Her high intelligence intimidated most guys, and she didn't belong anywhere. Mostly in those days she was by herself lost in her thick books.

So it seemed like neither girls would ever cross paths, their social status too far apart on the pendulum. Until one day they both had been both sent to detention (over some matter that Sam couldn't remember now.) Sam couldn't help but give a fond smile as she thought back to those first days. Mel had been her usual frigid self, her carefully constructed walls were up, and her 'Ice Queen' mask on tight around her. Mel had tried her push Sam, but unknown to her, the skinny blonde teenager had thick skin. She couldn't have survived going to base to base, surrounded by Airmen, and Marines. It took a lot for her to get pissed off. So day after day, Mel tried and tried till one day she made some nasty comment about her mother, (that even till this day she won't repeat). Sam couldn't help but give the brunette pieces of her mind, while using every piece of fifthly curse words that she acquired over the years. Instead of retaliating with her sharp tongue that she was well known for, instead she actually gave her a smirk that amusement, half-disguised awe.

Then she did something that Miss Parker never did to her amazement…She apologized!

They talked often, and found that they amazing similar despite the outward appearances.

Especially the individual lost of their mother.

And that apology was a start of bond that helped them find a semblance of peace in their young lives. At first after the spontaneous connection in detention, Sam thought that Parker would just bury their conversation. Their shared bonding over their lack of mothers, and abandoned by their equally powerful fathers who had dedicated their lives to power big themselves: Her father, to the Airforce, and Parker's father to the Centre. Instead Parker had began to pop up to just hang out, or to pass the barbs, she had even stood up to her crew of sycophants when they made some nasty comments about their association with each other. And over time, they became close, the unlikely of best friends. They told each other their secrets. Sam about family troubles and how her elder brother blamed her father for her mother's death, while Parker told her crush on a boy simply named…Jarod.

Then one day, she had given one of her most guarded secrets...her first name.

Melinda. Melinda Allison Parker to be exact..

In the private, she would begin to call her simply Mel. Or when she was really pissed off. Melly Jelly, to Parker's annoyance. It all passed in blur of fun filled youthful days passed into weeks, weeks into months, and suddenly a year had passed.

Then it all came tumbling down one day when her father had announced that he had been re-assigned back to the states. In that moment she hadn't truly resented her father as this much since her mother had died. She had cried and begged, but it had been to no avail, she was going back to San Diego all places.

She still could remember the telling Parker the news…

Flashback

Sam ran through the halls, tears running down the dorm hallway, dodging the other students as they returned from the last class of the day. She came to the end of the hallway in front of room 1314, and knocked loudly on the door.

From the behind the door she could hear low cursing, before the door flew open to reveal a disheveled Mel.

"Where's the fire, Sammy?"

Sam took the time, to glare at the use of her less favorite nickname. Before her face sobered, her eyes tearing up.

Mel flashed a concern look, and pulled her inside, and sat on her twin bed, before taking a seat beside her. Their usual normal banter was gone, and was replaced with tension that made the hair on the back of Mel's head stand up. She nudged the tall blonde girl, breaking out her nervous stupor.

"What's wrong␿"

"Nothing...Everything's fine." Sam said

"Bullshit. Tell me what's wrong. And don't lie to me. I can tell if you are, you know." she replied sternly.

"Mel---"

"Out with it, Sis."

"Dad got re-station back to San Diego, and he basically ordered me to go with him!"

"WHAT!" she stood up and started to pace back and forth. "That son of bitch!"

"Don't cuss, Melinda."

"Don't tell me what to do, Samantha."

Sam grimaced as she leans back against the headboard, and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that."

Mel gave her dismissive wave. "Whatever. I need a cigarette."

"I thought you quit just last week."

"Fuck it, I need one." Mel replied, as she began to search through the small dorm room. Searching for her hidden stash of cigs, and gave a triumph yell as she found them hidden inside a hat box, underneath her bed, and then flopped back down on the bed.

It was a long moment, before either girl decided to talk, each girl caught up in there own sorrowful inner dialogue.

"I can't believe it. This school was started to be looking up, when you're father pulls this shit."

"It's not his fault, It's the Airforce. And besides he's my father." defended Sam, even though she inwardly agreed with the brunette bombshell.

"Right, that's a load of---"

"Mel if you cuss one more time--"

"What are you going to do? Nag me to death?" Mel snorted.

Sam's eyes flashed in annoyance, and with a quick impulsive move she grabbed the soft Dow pillow, and hit Mel across the back of the head with it.

"HEY! What did you do that for." screeched Mel.

"For being an butthead. That's why." Sam replied with a smug smile.

"You need to come up with some new insults, Butthead? Soooo fourth grade." Mel then took the same pillow and retaliated heartily by smacking Sam in the face.

"Oh, so going to get it!"

And with Sam's declaration, the exchanged started an impromptu pillow fight. Many blows were mixed in with loud laughter.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Both girls froze in attempt to pound each other with their respective pillows, and turned to see the dorm mother standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

The two students quickly hid the pillows behind their backs, and put on their most innocent looks.

"Nothing." both girls said in unison.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing, Put down those pillows, and act like you both have some decorum. Proper girls do not have pillow fights, it's quite unseemly." replied the dorm mother sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Mel and Sam exchanged a look, and quickly obeyed.

"Now, I don't want to hear another word coming from this room, or I will see the both of you in detention, is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Both girls replied in unison.

"Good." And with that the dorm mother whirled around, and left, slamming the door hard behind her.

Both girls exchanged another amused look, and then promptly fell on to the bed, giggling as quietly as they could.

"Proper girls do not have pillow fights, it's quite unseemly." Mel mocked. "That woman has such a stick up her stick up her as...Butt."

Sam slapped the other girl on the shoulder playfully. "Yeah, I know."

Their amusement faded as their individual thoughts came back to the point to Sam's impromptu visit.

"I still can't believe your leaving," said the brunette quietly, with unshed tears in her eyes. It was never stopped surprising her of the range of emotions the school's crowned 'Ice Bitch' was capable of.

"I know." Sam said.

"It's just like Jarod all over again. Our father's interfering taking everything good away."

"Oh Mel—"

Suddenly Mel was off the bed, and started to go through the drawers of her small little desk shoved in the corner of the small room,

"What are you doing?" asked a bewildered Sam.

Mel ignored her, instead kept going through the drawers, her frustration growing as she had yet to come to across what she was looking for. And then she spotted a flash of red in the corner of her eye, and grabbed the item.

"Mel, what are you dong with that Swiss Army knife?"

Mel sat down, and gave a grin. Her eyes shinning with a familiar sight that made Sam want to run for the hills. It was the same look that her friend gave when she was about to go on her hair-brained schemes of hers. Which ended with her in trouble and a call to her oh so disappointed father.

"What ever is, the answer is no."

Mel rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not something bad--"

"That's what you said when you convinced me to supper glue Professor Walter to his chair. And got me three weeks of detention."

"He was a jerk, and he deserved it...You're are never going to let me forget that aren't you?"

"You better believe it, It wasn't you who got in trouble."

"Okay, Okay, but I promise it doesn't evolve getting into trouble. I promise." then Mel promptly began to cut her palm.

Sam in a panic knocked the knife out her hand. "WHAT ARE DOING!"

"Cutting my palm so we can be blood sisters."

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Blood Sisters, you know, I cut my palm. You cut your palm, and then we mix our blood together to be blood sisters."

"Oh, Mel." said Sam softly

The brunette blushed, then looked away.

Sam picked up the knife off the floor, and carefully wincing at the slight pain in her palm, with blood beginning to drip, and pool, she grabbed Mel's hand, making the girl look up, and catch Sam's topaz blue gaze.

''Sisters.''

''Forever

End Flashback

And from that time on there was, as sisters. Closer than most blood siblings were. They would write, and call each other frequently, and then be there for each other, when the world was too much for either of them. It was a theme with Mel, to always be waiting for her, either to comfort Sam, or for Sam to do the comforting. She could remember when she had called Mel when she broke up with her then fiancé, Jonas Hanson. Mel had basically ordered her to go up on a little improvised vacation to a little inn up in Maine. There she was not all surprised to find Mel waiting for her with arms wide open. It was a few years later, when after a long mission to PX-2156, came home to find Mel sitting on her steps of her apartment. Looking like a lost child, only to tell her that someone murdered her lover, Thomas Gates in the Centre.

Sam had been told years ago, about what really went on at the Centre. And Mel had been adamant that Sam never goes near Blue Cove. She was told about her assignment that consist of her hunting her childhood friend, and bringing him back to the very hell that he ran away from in the first place, and she also shared every little discovery that Jarod and her had discovered over the year. And every heartbreak that came with it. On the other hand, Mel knew very little about what she did at the Cheyenne Mountain (being that it's classified), but knew without a doubt that it was more than just 'Deep Space Radar Telemetry. Although, she knew about her feelings for a certain gray haired, brown eyed Colonel.

And as the tall blonde looked up at her 'sister', she knew that something was wrong, and it was either the Centre, or Jarod that had caused her 'sister's' pain. It also had to do with the little munchkin sitting in front of her TV.

She sighed, and took a deep breath, as she rose from her chair, and walked over to the former Centre huntress.

"Mel?"

Mel looked up, her eyes softer than she had ever seen them.

"What happened?" Sam asked quietly.

Mel looked into her eyes, and then looks away.

''Melinda!"

'Mel turned around, and glared at her. 'WHAT!"

''Why didn't come here?"

'' I didn't think I needed a reason to come here, I can go--" Mel began to rose from her chair, when Sam pushed her back down in the chair.

''You always start a fight when you want to avoid talk about something. And I'm not taking the bait, so spill already!"

''The Centre is gone! Are you happy, now?"

For a moment Sam had flashback to the conversation she had with Jack, three weeks ago. She shook her head, and instantly paled as she reminded Mel's last words through her head.

''What do you mean the Centre's gone!" she shouted.

''Exactly what I meant, Sam. The Centre was raided by the Feds three weeks ago surprised you didn't know about, since it was plastered all over the news."

''Well I happened to be out of town damit! And how did this happen?"

''Jarod and I did it

''' You and Jarod? The last time I heard you weren't speaking to each other, after that whole Scotland fiasco earlier this year. And why didn't you tell me about you plans, we never keep secrets from each other!"

'' I didn't tell you because I knew you would worry, and I knew the moment you found out you be on a plane to Blue Cove, despite the danger. And I tracked down Jarod using an old email account that I knew he used periodically. We decided it be beneficial to work together to bring down the Centre."

Gobsmacked, Sam grabbed the nearest chair jammed herself into it. After taking a moment to compose herself, she turned to her oldest friend, and glared at her with a determination. ''Tell me, everything. Don't leave anything out.''

And with that Melinda Parker simply began to tell the story of how the pretender and his huntress came together to bring down the evil that were the Centre. It was easy for Sam to look to read in between the lines, and the picture became clear as she put the pieces together of what her sister said, and didn't say. And could only do one thing that she could do.

She gathered her in arms, and held the woman that was once called the 'Ice Queen' in her arms as she wept.

The End till Next Time…

Next Time On Rabilia:

Conversations Between Siblings Part II

Daniel gets fed up with the Unsolved Sexual Tension between Jack and Sam, and decides to put his two cents in.


	7. 106: CBS Part II

**1.06: Conversations Between Siblings Part II**

_Jack O'Neill [Daniel Jackson _

By Adrianne Boudreau

Part Of Rabilia: The Russell/O'Neill Album

**Summary:** Daniel is tired of Jack moping around about his 'non-relationship' with Sam, and decides it time to nudged his best friend in the right direction

* * *

**Last Time On Rabilia: The Russell-O'Neill Album...**

* * *

_"I...I heard about you and whatishisname, and decided to see if you were alright...happy now?" he mocked pouted. Which she was not going to even mention to him that she found absolutely adorable._

_She gave him her patented 100 watt smile. "Yep, very." _

_"Now, Major Carter--" _

_"Stop that." she said softly. _

_He raised his eyebrow at her. "What?" _

_"No Majors, No Colonels, No Sirs. Just Jack and Sam today. Can we just do that?" _

_He was a bit confused, and bewildered at her uncharacteristic behavior, but he would do anything for her, anything to see her smile so he just gave a nod, and sat down on the swing next to her. _

_"So you didn't answer my question Car...Sam?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head in dismay. " I'm just tired, I guess. Tired of the games, tired of the rules, so very tired failing and for once I just want to be free."_

_**Now The Continuation...**_

* * *

Across town, in a beautiful cabin style house, Jack O'Neill was just about to sit down with a much-needed beer, to watch the last minutes of his favorite team, The Chicago Blackhawks© game against The Dallas Stars when the door bell rang.

He cursed underneath his breath, as he sat back up, hurried to the door. He was a bit annoyed, and not very surprised to see his teammate, and best friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson at the door. The annoyance faded slightly as he noticed the younger man had a six pack of Guinness in his other hand.

"Hey Danny boy."

"Hey Jack, you're going to let me in, or you just going to let me stand on your front porch all night?"

" And Waste good beer… Nah." Jack said as he opened the door a bit further in silent invitation, and then walked back through the foyer, hearing the archaeologist familiar steps behind him as they stepped into the spacious great room, and then retook his seat on his well loved lazy boy. His cognac colored eyes subtlety underneath his lashes (looking for the world like he was intently watching the game), while he was really watching his friend's movements in the kitchen as his friend took two beers from the six pack, and put the remainder in the fridge. Then headed back in the living room, handed one of the beers to Jack, and took a seat on the couch.

With their long and sometimes tumultuous friendship, Jack instantly knew that Daniel was up to something. Last time he talked to Daniel, he was knee deep in some 'fascinating' rocks that they found on PL-1437. And all accounts should be still buried in his office on Level 18, instead he was here with beer in hand (which was another clue that Daniel was up to no good), picking at the label of his unopened beverage.

However, Jack knew not to push Daniel into revealing his true motives for the impromptu visit, he would get to in his own sweet time. So Jack returned his attention to the game, while he sipped his own beer.

It was when the game ended and the Black hawks have completely and utterly defeated their Texan counterparts 3-7, when Daniel finally spoke...

" Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel".

"What's up with you and Sam?"

Jack nearly choked on his beer, he carefully sit the bottle down, and turned and gave his best friend a stern glare. "What!"

"What's up with you and Sam?" Daniel repeated.

"Nothing." scoffed Jack at the very idea that anything was going on between him and Sam. Hell, he made damn sure that nothing DID happen between him and the blonde Major. Not a single thing that his superiors could use to jeopardize her brilliant military career. And he aimed to keep it that way.

"Don't lie to me, Jack. I'm not blind, and nor am I stupid. The tension between the two of you has been through the roof for the last month or so."

Jack stood abruptly out of his chair, and began to pace his living room floor. His body riddled with frustrated tension as ran his fingers through his short gray hair. He didn't want to talk about this, It was private matter, and it was nobody business but his and Sam. And sure in the hell NOT with Daniel. Yet the man, who had steadily, became a surrogate little brother was here out of deep concern for him, and that **_had_** to count for something. So he closed his eyes, and counted to ten to cool his Irish temper, then gave a long sigh of defeat.

He picked up his beer and flopped back down in his recliner, before taking a long swig of his imported beverage. Then gave a stern, irritated glare at the sandy brown haired man.

"It's not any of your godddamn business, Spacemokey, so why can't you leave it alone?"

"Because I drew the short straw."

He arched his eyebrows, for a second. The phrase was familiar, and then flashed back to whole N.I.D. sting, and the similar comment made by his friend several years ago. He narrowed his eyes, and gave him a death glare that could make most airmen crumble and cry like babies Instead, Daniel just gave him a cheeky grin.

"Hah, Hah. Very funny." Jack replied with his usual sarcasm.

" I thought so." shrugged Daniel with a smug grin on his face, then sobered determined to get through to best friend. " Jack, you have to do something, this thing with you and Sam can't go on."

"Goddamnit, Daniel! Just leave it alone!"

Daniel just shook his head. He wasn't going to just walk away from this conversation no matter how much Jack wanted him to. He really tried to step away from it, he originally understood that both Sam and Jack were adults, and they would get to it in there own time. And Jack was right, it really _wasn't_ his business. However, like rest of their mutual friends had hoped that finally Jack would get up the nerve to do something about his and Sam's non-relationship. It was obvious to everyone who knew them that belong together, hell his two friends were the subject of the longest running betting pool on base. Which almost everyone from General Hammond to the lowest staff sergeant had money in. Instead, of stepping up to the plate and asking her out, Jack had been more and more withdrawn, and shorts tempered. It had most of the base hiding in corners trying to avoid him whenever he was near. And although he had been joking about drawing straws, he knew that Teal's wasn't the one to approach Jack, it was up to him to reach him. To make him finally see reason. So he sucked up his trepidation, and steeled his nerves as his vivid sky blue colored eyes met Jacks. Brimming with that same determination that had defined him all of his life.

" Sorry, Jack, but that's not option. I left it to you and Sam for seven and half years, and you two still haven't come to your senses."

"Daniel--"

"No Jack. No. It's time. You are not getting any younger, and neither is Sam. I love Sam like a sister, but even I can see that's see she's a beautiful, smart, and funny woman. A woman that most men would cut off they're right hand to have in their lives. And funnily enough she loves you, and faults and all. She was one of the few people in the world who gets your jokes, who not afraid to stand up to you when being an asshole, she's seen you at best and worst, and she loves you. And you love her. Don't try to deny it. I seen a lot of people in this life, but I never seen two people who are more made for each other than both of you are for each other. It's time for you to be true to heart, instead of your career. Cause I pretty much guarantee you that Pete is not going to be the end of her dating, some other man is going to see what we see in Sam, and he's go for it. And you would lost a chance that you would regret for the rest of your life."

Jack was silent for a long time, his mind whirling around the logic of Daniel words. His heart wanted to do what Daniel suggested, but his mind that was formed and molded around twenty five years of miltary service still knew that it would destory her career that she worked so hard to achieve. Besides, he was a broken old warhouse, with too many demons and too much baggage to boot .Why in the world would she pick him to be with her? And he loved her enough to sacfrice his own feelings, in exchange for her much deserved hapinness.

Jack sighed in resignation. "Dannyboy , It's just wouldn't work out, so just leave it be, Okay? They are too many obstacles, especially the regs to worry about. So just—"

"No, don't give that bullshit, Jack. Have you ever heard of the phrase that anything that's easy is not worth having? And Sam is worth having!"

Jack rose his eyebrow at Daniel's uncharacteristic use of swears words, but didn't speak.

"Jack, now you know I wouldn't say this lightly, but don't you think that maybe you should retire?"

"Again? What would I would do with all that time?"

"Hmm… I don't know maybe settle down with Sam, maybe start a family?"

"Again? I failed that last time went through all that?"

Daniel stood up, and threw his beer in the trashcan, before turning to Jack. "Look, just think about what I said. You know that I'm right." Then patted Jack on his shoulder, and walked out of the door. Leaving only his words to torment Jack in the darkened room.

**The End.**


	8. 107: The Rising

**The Rising **

_Lazarus_

By Adrianne Boudreau

Part Of Rabilia: The Russell/O'Neill Album

**From the ashes of the Centre, a new threat to the Russell's and the Centre's refugees has risen.**

A Snapshot…

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I'm going to introduce my first Original Character in this series, so please feel free to give feedback on how you like him. Second of all, my beta has gone AWOL, so if you like the job please let me know? And I will get back to drama with my 'borrowed' characters next episode. So enjoy!

Now for the PROPS:

Sarbey: once again you're glowing review makes my whole week. So thanks girl!

Ford: You also rock, and double cookies for you!

And once again I strongly encourage you lurkers (yes I know who you are) to review. Then you can brag about getting props. LOL.

* * *

**Last Time On Rabilia: The Russell-O'Neill Album... **

* * *

_Then she dropped the bombshell on him. Straight to the point as always. _

"_It's time to bring down the Centre. Are you in or out rat boy?" _

_There was no other answer he could give._

"_I'm in." he replied quietly, yet firmly. _

_And like a storm, for over year and half together they went through a range of different adventures, which included finding the Vespian Scrolls, and using them, along with well timed delivery of DSA, part of Catherine Parker's last will and testament, interlaced with her __mother's __master plan on ending the evil that was the Centre. The DSA led to several places around the world where they found evidence of the Centre's malicious deeds and had a listing of their many secret holdings and assets. With that little gem, they were able not only to drain all the funds of both The Centre, and The Triumvirate, but also destroy with a well-placed computer virus every piece of data that the Centre held._

_**Now The Continuation...**_

* * *

**The Centre stood silent sentinel over the sleepy town of Blue** Cove, Delaware the cold dark waves of the ocean setting a eerie back drop; as the last tendrils of the sunset slowly reached the horizon, leaving not a trace of light behind in the twilight. Giving the building an ethereal, sinister aura, that spoke of secrets, and evils too demented to give into speech. Whispers of rumor and speculation that make excellent night terrors in the dreams of naughty children nestled in their beds.

Yet only those who had worked in the confines of the Centre, those few who haunted by the truth of the true terror, the veracity of what the Centre stood for behind it's façade of community service, and good will. The menace that spawned out of the depths of Scottish Isle of Carathis which spiraled and formed the foundations of the building, the entity that had swallowed people, and whole families. It's specially was to take the innocence of children, and twist and turn them into slaves, monsters of the pocket reality that corporation made.

Convoluting light into darkness.

In the deep hidden depths of the sub-levels, a child of the Centre slept. Unchanged, and unaffected by time, nor by the fact that the Centre had fallen upon itself, forever closing it's doors, leaving it secrets behind forever. Hidden inside a capsule, frozen in a long narrow glass coffin cryonics chamber. On the side of the chamber held a digital clock that was slowly counting down.

00:59

00: 30

00: 10

00:05

00:04

00:03

00:02

00: 01

00: 00

"Reversing Cryo-freeze in three…two…one." Stated a stoic female mechanical voice.

A for several long moments, (neither could tell if minutes or hours), the Cryo-chamber whirled to life reconnecting underused nerves tissues. His hearts beat and respiration speeding up, while the machine fused the man's body with gentle waves of heat, melting any evidence of frost on pale white skin, expect for the slight shimmer of sweat, and residue of ice that was left.

"Reversal Process Complete." The door to the chamber popped open with a slight hiss, it was only moments later, when the occupant slowly awakened to the world. His eyes gradually opened then shut again, as the glare of the room was too bright for his poorly used eyes. A minute later, he attempted to once again to open his eyes, then another several seconds for them to focus in on his surroundings.

He instantly realized that he was in some kind of science lab. The lab was a moderate sized circular room, which had no windows, and only an elevator as its exit. (Which made him consider that he was somewhere underground.) The furniture was standard for a laboratory. Scattered on the walls were tall floor to ceiling metal cabinets, and shelves, that was filled with canisters, and bottles of undiscerning ingredients. In the center was a long, narrow metal lab table filled with the usual chemistry-science materials that would make any science geek drool with envy. In the corner was a small-unoccupied desk that was filled with a sleek looking Sony laptop, and surrounded by a untidy mountain of paperwork.

His thoughts were scattered, and erratic, then settled into a mild panic as he came to the realization that he had no idea where he was, or how he came to be in this place. Yet that was the least of his problems…

He no memory, no recollection of who he was.

In his terror, he tried to move his legs to flee, but instead he fell headfirst on to the cool linoleum floor. He tried to sit up, but his body was Instantaneously filled with a knife sharp pain in his head, and thighs, his eyes sight going blurry with the agonizing sensations in his body.

His laid there on the floor, the anxiety of the situation, mixed with his physical pain making him feel claustrophobic, and breathless.

It was a several long moments before he could regain some semblance of a steady composure, and began to think rationally. With a sigh, he grabbed the edge of the table, and was able to slowly pull himself up to he was able to stand.

Then he noticed for the first time since he awakened that he was completely, and utterly naked.

He quickly scanned the laboratory, and found a stack of scrubs in a nearby cabinet, and as quick as he could pull on the drab blue pants, and shirt. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he needed to get out as fast as humanely possible if he wanted to avoid was telling him to leave swiftly before he encounter any one else that would hamper his exit.

So using the table for leverage, he hobbled over to the elevator, and into the elevator surface.

Several nerve wracking minutes later, the doors finally slid back with a large PING, and he then stepped inside a spacious opulently furnished office, with a large panoramic window that showed a charming looking fishing village that over looked the magnificence of the Atlantic ocean.

His eyes took in then took in the lavished decorated office in full.

It was a large office of someone high up the food chain. It spoke of power, and masculine elegance, and cold efficiency. The room was decorated with tan wallpaper, with tall floor to ceiling double glass doors as it only way or out of the office. Scattered around the room were various expensive artifacts, and several original pieces of art from the greatest artists around the world. However, what really caught his attention was massive mahogany desk. It wasn't the superb craftsmanship that caught his attention. It was the nagging in the back of his mind, something that called to him on a primal level.

He couldn't stop himself as he moved closer and closer to the desk, his fingers skimming over the hard wood, before he yanked the black leather office chair out of the way, then squatted down to the floor.

It was not what he found on the nestled underneath the desk that surprised him. In actually he was far from surprised to find a large floor safe, it was like he knew this office intimately. And that fact alone gave a him a sense of extreme bewilderment.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as his fingers without hesitation spun the combination lock, the correct combination materializing in his head.

" 13-22-45"

The heavy steel door opened with a loud CLICK, and inside was four rolls of several hundred dollar bills, a blank white plastic key card, and stack of blue folders with a series of 12 numbers as the only identifier.

He gathered up the contents of the safe, and stacked them on the table with care. It was then his gaze happened upon a large wardrobe in the far corner of the room, he limped over to the wardrobe, as he pulled the door opened, his couldn't help the loud gasp as he took it's contents. It was filled with luxurious designer suits, and dress shoes that were worth more than what most people made in a year. His fingers traced over the fine fabrics of soft Egyptian cottons, satins, silks, and wool. It was then that his gaze fell upon a large black gym bag. He quickly snatched the bag, and immediately grabbed a black Armani suit, a matching V-neck cashmere sweater, and a pair of deep choral gray Gucci loafers. He knew that he was not going to look like a escape mental patient (which wasn't too far from the truth), and he needed some normal clothes to blend in too much notice.

With haste, he quickly stripped out his scrubs, and into the suit. Then took the gym bag loaded up the bag with the safe's contents, he was about to load the files into the bag, when suddenly the file on top of the pile slipped from his grip, spreading it's contents on the floor.

The raven-haired man cursed underneath his breath, as he quickly put the rest of the blue files into the bag, before he squatted down and hurriedly began to pick up the paperwork that splattered around the office, when he noticed a large glossy picture lying on the floor right next to the heavy Chin vases.

The picture was of a tall man, late thirties-early forties, with longish wavy black that fell just above his shoulder, and golden skin, and laughing brown eyes the same shade as his own haunted chocolate brown ones. The man in the picture was sitting on porch of an old Victorian house, laughing at someone from outside of the camera's range.

All in All an unremarkable and ordinary picture, expect for couple pertinent factors.

The man face gave him a sense of deep familiarity to him, although he could not put his finger on why, as he traced his fingers reverently over the sparkling face.

"Jarod."

His whole body froze, eyes grew wide, and his heartbeat rapidly in his chest, the roar of his emotions clamoring in his ears, as he was assaulted by fresh wave of emotions that were too many for him to catalogue adequately.

A minute later, he snapped out his self-induced trance and place the picture in his pocket, before zipping up the black bag, and cautiously stepped outside the glass double doors. He quietly walked through the eerily silent corridors, into the elevator, out into the lobby, until he was in to the moonlight world. He sighed in relief as the cold breeze whipped through his long black hair.

Suddenly, he reached inside his jacket pocket, and pulled out the snapshot. His fingers caressed the picture while his mind swirled around and around solidifying until his whole existence had only two objectives: To find out who he was, and who and what this Jarod person was to him.

On that day, a man rose from long shadows below and into the world that would later fear and love him. A man that had no past, but searches as the man in the picture had done for almost eight years had searched any connection to his past, searched for his family, and redemption for the future. And he would be called name that spoke of rising from the dead, rising from the ashes.

On that day, a man rose from long shadows below and into the world that would later fear and love him. A man that had no past, but searches as the man in the picture had done for almost eight years, not only for the missing pieces of shattered psyche, but will be put on a path of redemption and healing. He would be a person that only the sound of his name would make the criminal underbelly trembled with fear, a name that will forever change the lives of his, and everyone he touches

A name thought meant to rise from the dead, to rise from the ashes of a forgotten life.

A name that was simply' _Lazarus' _

**THE END. **


	9. Author's Note

Saturday, February 02, 2008

Dear Readers,

I am going on Hiatus for personal reasons. One of the personal reasons that trying to juggle a newborn, and a mischievous three year old, all at the same time has made normal sleep obsolete. I need time to sort through childcare issues, and I can't do that and write at the same time. So, I'm taking a month off. When I return, You'll have brand new snapshots, and a new mini-series (I hope) from me. Thanks to my number one fans Sarbey, and Ford. Who kick ass, and review almost every chapter (snapshot) published. Oh, and please check my blog, which I'll list on my user profile, and the Rabilia Website (also on my user profile under 'Home Page') for any extra updates.

Thank you so much for all your support,

Adrianne B.


End file.
